Paths
by Pinkuro
Summary: When two paths met, there’s nothing we can do to undo it. It’s forever. Chase/Raito; Raito/Chase oneshot. spoilers for both series


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of Death Note and House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Characters: Chase, Raito; majorly.

Pairing: Chase/Raito; Raito/Chase

Warnings: Crossover: House, MD and Death Note, **spoilers **for both series: End of Death Note and House's 6x04: "The Tyrant", not properly beta read, language, oneshot, slash/yaoi.

Rating: T

Summary: When two paths met, there's nothing we can do to undo it. It's forever.

Pinku: I need an icon crossover house/death note… I wish I could do those ones that moves… lol

Pinku: First death note fic posted here (on LJ)… I hope you like…

x

x

x

Paths

x

x

x

Raito won, he killed Near and all the others, including Mikami. Now, now, he needed to leave. He needed to start a new life and get out and not get suspicious about anyone's death.

Of course he made sure nobody would ever found those bodies and even if anybody found out they are actually dead, he also made sure nobody would relate those with him, Raito Yagami. As far as anybody knew, Raito Yagami wasn't part of the investigation team of the Japanese Police Force, Raito Yagami was just a police man. The one they could relate to was L, the one who was now dead.

Now, he could start over, he could made an excuse about his fiancée's death, how he was grieving about her suicide – which he was also guilty for – and needed to move, needed to go far for a place where wouldn't remind her.

He got a map, and randomly set his fingers in a place while his eyes were closed, language wasn't a problem for him, and then opened his eyes to see where the finger had gone.

He smiled, that was good, it was a very good place where he could start his new world.

"Princeton, New Jersey"

x

x

Chase walked out the court; the judge decided he didn't have to pay a very big suing for Kayla's brother and her daughters, apparently she understood what he went through just like the doctors that suspended him. It was good news, despite everything. He was happy despite all the sadness of these few months.

"Hi" He heard a voice, a male one calling him, he turned around and was Kayla's brother's Lawyer, a younger Asiatic man, about the same age as himself, actually very attractive.

"Hi" He answered back, a bit surprised that the lawyer of the other case was talking to him, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry about your father" He wouldn't apologize for how he lost the case, he wanted to win, he liked to win. But still there was something in this other man that made him went and talk to him. Maybe it wasn't because he was so attractive, maybe it was because the man was a doctor and he saw his file, they had similar opinions about stuff. Or maybe it was just because he wanted a one night fuck. Either way didn't matter.

"It's okay" He wouldn't say they weren't that close, the man was the Kayla's brother's lawyer after all. And Chase was still intrigued about why the man was talking to him.

"My father died too, I understand how you felt" He tried the nice stroke, but it was clear it didn't work as the other nodded silently. It was clear the man, like himself, didn't like to show and tell personal stuff to unknown people. Perhaps he was even like Raito himself, loved his father dearly, but there wasn't much more from there. He then tried another strategy "Isn't awful? They say for us to be the best and hope that, but what example to they give to us? And then they complain when we turn out drug addicted or serial killers…." He said talking about how it was clear the blonde's father didn't tell him he was dying. His father was no different, at the end of the life he practically killed himself, in a way that there was no good example for Raito to follow

Chase had to laugh at that one he understood what he meant. It was true. Raito smiled, it worked "Asking whom you got this behavior from because it wasn't from them…"

"Yeah…" They laughed a bit. "Hey do you want to eat something? There's a Café down the street"

Chase looked around to decide, he certainly didn't have work to do: he was suspended. "Sure" What the heck, he thought.

Raito smiled, Chase smiled to him, and they walked together talking about their father's stories…

x

x

"So how a strawberry cake?" Raito asked, it was the cake of the day.

"Nah, I'm allergic" Chase refused. "But you can eat it if you want"

"Nah, I hate strawberry cake" It made him remember Ryuuzaki. How he hated that man…

x

x

"So how long?" Chase asked at some point.

Raito looked at him, understating what he meant, how long had he come out "Not long, I always have been 'in the closet' not wanting to admit to myself, but some years ago I have finally accepted myself" It was just after he killed all his enemies and he became the true God, so he decided he could do whatever he wanted and be his true self. "You?"

"Oh, I'm actually bisexual, and it was when I quit seminary" He ate a bit of his pie and Raito smirked.

"Do tell"

x

x

They sat a date that day for Friday night. Both surprised they were so interested in each other, and anxious for the day to come.

Little after their first date, came the second, and then the third, and then they realized they were in a relationship.

Raito knew Chase was in favor of Kira. He never really said anything, but he never denied either. Every time Kira appeared in the news he sat quietly, never showed a sign of disgust, of denial, of agreeing, of happiness by his accomplishes, not even fear by what him.

That was why one day, Raito decided to come clear with him.

"Robert, I have to tell you something, sit down" Chase, did it, with a confused face.

"What is it?"

"I am Kira" He said after closing his eyes and opening then again. He talked it as cold as he could, seeing he was more nervous than he should. That was a weird feeling for him.

"What?" Chase asked him, an expression more confused than before. He couldn't be serious, how could he?

"I can prove it." Raito said, prepared for it. "Here" He said getting the Death Note for him to touch.

Chase, still confused, touched it, he thought he would feel something, maybe his hands would explode or he would have a vision or he would be possessed, surprisingly for him, nothing seemed to happened.

He looked ahead, his eyebrows frowned, to where his lover was placed, but there was something else there, was there a Demon? "Oh My God!" He yelled surprised and a bit scared. "What is that?!"

"Hey! Don't need to insult! I'm Ryuuku!" The Demon spoke. Chase's expression remained the same as he looked at Raito for an explanation. And the Japanese explained he was a Shinigami – A God of Death – and he was the actual owner of the Death Note – the note book who killed people who would wrote in imagining their faces in your head.

"I can prove to you more if you want" Raito said while Chase saw page by page all those names of the judged people. "…Or if you have a problem with it, I can kill you right now" Raito said grabbing the note book from Chase's side and calling his attention.

"What? No please" Chase told him, answering both his sentences "You know I don't mind Kira, that's why you told me this in the first place. You know I share the same opinion as you: Sometimes the evil needs to be punished and since there's nobody to that, we have to do that with our own hands." Chase explained "You know that by telling me this it would just make me love you more" He explained.

Raito smirked. It was true. "And it would make _me _love _you_ more too" Chase smiled.

They kissed.

"You know I love how smart you are" Raito told him "I never met a person as smart as me that I got along so well"

"I never met a person that understood me so well" Chase told him. Because both felt it was so perfect.

Soon their relationship made four years, and they found themselves were living together, having a cat, and getting were married.

x

x

Their relationship was never hidden. Everybody at the hospital where Chase worked knew he was married with a man, just as everybody at Raito's company knew about his husband.

So it wasn't a surprise for House when he called for Chase and Raito was the one who answered him.

"Hello" It wasn't Chase's voice. House realized.

"Hey, Pikachu! Come on call Brit Tai for him to train his other Pokemons besides his yellow rat" House said, in other words, he wanted Chase for an operation.

Raito sighed, he was already used to being called Pikachu by now. "Okay" And he wouldn't even say that 'Tai' was actually a Digimon character and Chase was actually Australian.

x

x

Chase was nervous, he was angry. How could a man torture and kill so many people without remorse? He was irate. He wanted to do something. He wished he could do something so those many lives that would die in President Dibala's hands could be saved.

He wished he could do something with the blood with got from the morgue. But instead, all he could do was go to Raito, or Light, as he sometimes called him, and ask if he could do something.

The Japanese just grabbed the notebook, grabbed the picture Chase had gotten from his file, wrote the name in the note and next to it just one word: 'disease'.

"That's it? Nobody will suspect anything?" Chase asked.

Raito shook his head. "No, like I wrote he'll die from illness the faster way possible. And since he's already sick, it won't take long and nobody will suspect" He explained. "But it's probably better that you do something with this note and blood you got from the morgue or people will suspect you"

Chase nodded. He inhaled, exhaling next. "How can you do that? I—I almost did that an-and…"

"You have to be strong. You have to have your goal always in your mind." Raito explained, he knew sometimes it was hard.

Chase nodded and placed his head on the other's shoulders. "Now I understand you better" Raito smiled, and started to play with the other's perfect hair.

x

x

The next day when Dibala died Chase decided he didn't do anything with note with his signature from the morgue. He was afraid somebody would suspect is Kira. There were still groups trying to get him and they found his deaths with the smallest of the clues.

He loved Raito too much to let that happen to him.

x

x

Raito eventually discovered what Chase did for him. If something happened with him he was ready to kill whoever was necessary. He knew that it could send him directly to jail but he didn't care. Robert Chase was the only man whom he ever felt attracted to. He was handsome, intelligent, and both had the same obsessive compulsive disorder like cleaning, combing too much the hair, both wanted to look pretty for other and there it continued. Resuming, there wasn't another Robert Chase walking around.

x

x

_Ding Dong._

There was somebody at the door. Raito walked to answer. "Dr House" He said with displeasure.

"Hey Pikachu!" House said "Does Wombatmon is home?" Again, Raito ignore the fact that House mixed Pokemon and Digimon – everything finished with 'mon' is Digimon – but he felt that House did that on purpose anyway by bow.

"Yes he is, I will call him for you" He closing the door in the older man's face, but smiling with doing it.

House, annoyed yelled "Hey! Don't let a cripple standing up! Have respect for elders cripples!" Which of course was ignored.

Raito inside called Chase, "be quickly I still want to fuck you" which made Chase smirk naughtily. But both knew it was just an excuse to tell House to go away fast.

x

x

"You think we should have children?" Chase asked while they watched some random program on television.

Raito looked at him. "Why do you ask?" He said, almost saying some sarcasm, which wasn't something he usually did.

Chase shrugged. "We're together for almost five years, married under the law. For almost one… We raise a cat…and that Shinigami of yours… We both like children… I thought… Why not?"

Chase was right, Raito thought, why not? "What did you think? Adopt?"

Chase shrugged again "We can get a surrogate, two… we can fertilize a woman's egg, two woman's egg, each one with one of our sperm, so we have each one a kid with our DNA too if you prefer, it's an option, we have money."

"That's something we have to think… Isn't something to decide out of the blue…" Raito said, thinking.

"True" Chase agreed "We can adopt a girl, besides the fact we have many men here, and girls in Africa and China are suffering, we could help one of them. We could even get a bigger one, that we can make sure are in favor of Kira"

"We can raise a child in favor of Kira" Raito said, and then smirked "We can raise the next Kira for when we're not in the world anymore"

Chase smirked "Yeah"

"We have to think a lot about this" Raito said.

"So we are going to be parents?" Chase asked, excited.

"We are going to be parents!" Raito confirmed, also excited.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: I've been having several ideas of crossovers like House/Nana and Death Note/Mushishi, but this is the first one I decided to write, in English…

Oh yeah, there were lot's of House here, I wish there was some other Death Note characters, but I killed all of them… sorry for that lol there was an idea with Raito with no memories that appeared L or Near and others, (and Chase), but I couldn't write that, too AU… hahah…

So did you like? I hope you did, I tried to write both points of view and all… nyaa…

Send me a nice review and tell me please!!


End file.
